The present invention generally relates to connectors between two units, each having a set of electrical contacts, and, more particularly, to a connector system for a vehicle remote diagnostic unit having a printed circuit board.
Connectors are commonly used to connect plug and receptacle elements having electrical contacts together. Often, connectors include a receptacle having at least one male connector, such as a pin, housed in a housing mating with a plug having at least one female connector housed in a housing to establish a connection between electrical contacts in the receptacle and the plug. In some applications, the connection between the contacts is difficult without a more permanent manner of connection, such as by soldering the contacts or other elements together.
One example is the connection of pins or lead wires in a vehicle diagnostic system connection to a printed circuit board, such as associated with a remote diagnostic unit. Typically, the connection of pins or lead wires to the printed circuit board is accomplished by soldering of the pins or lead wires to the respective contacts on the printed circuit board. Such soldering may leave the printed circuit board vulnerable to damage in handling and possibly compromise the integrity of the board.